I Caught Myself
by RavenpuffDisneyNerd13
Summary: A one-shot love story about Victoire "Vic" Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Based on Paramore's "I Caught Myself" song from Twilight. Not a cross over. Twilight's just mentioned.


**Title:**I Caught Myself

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings: **Teddy/Victoire, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Summary: **A love story about Victoire "Vic" Weasley and Teddy Lupin centered around the song "I Caught Myself" by Paramore. NO FLAMES!

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK. And in my weird version of the New Generation, all Muggle electronics work. And trust me, I love Twilight and Paramore, but don't own them.

Happy readings!

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Vic Weasley was doing the thing she hated most about being the eldest daughter: dishes. Because her dearest darling Mere, Fleur Weasley, and her dearest darling sister, Dominique Weasley, were going to go shopping, she was stuck doing the dishes. Her father, Bill, and younger brother, Louis, were off visiting old friends in Egypt that Bill had made while living there, and Vic had opted not to go.

Vic grabbed her iPod and turned on the popular score to Twilight and scrubbed away. She watched this movie over and over again and was completely obsessed, as every fifteen-year-old girl is. Listening to alternative rock was one of the most rebellious things ever, and Vic, just like Tonk Lupin, is very rebellious. Especially when pertaining to her French mother and sister. She loved her Weasley red hair and made sure that she acted more British than her sister acted French. Vic looks mirrored more of her aunt Ginny with a rebellious side. Her hair was cut very short and she mainly wore dark skinny jeans and rebellious attire found at Hot Topic or H&M Muggle stores.

Before she knew it, the dishes were done and she had an hour until she was to meet her best friend, Teddy Lupin, at his godparents' house, the Potter Estate. Teddy was babysitting James, Al, and Lily, while Harry and Ginny celebrated their anniversary, and asked for Vic's help. Vic loved her cousins and agreed immediately.

As she got ready to leave, her iPod played one of her favourite songs, "I Caught Myself" by Paramore. She grabbed a hairbrush and began to sing along.

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I dont know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

Vic was obsessed with Twilight to the n-th degree. Of all the male Twilight characters, she fell in love with Jacob Black. An outsider would find that weird, but anyone who knew how proud Vic was to be ¼ werewolf, they would understand how she fell in love with the main werewolf in Twilight. Posters of Taylor Lautner adorned the walls of her bedroom, and as she was singing, she slipped on her black Team Jacob t-shirt.

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

People who knew Vic well would also know that Jacob Black was reminiscent of her best friend/crush Teddy Lupin, who is half-werewolf. Teddy was quite the rebel himself, just not in any literal sense. He sure did dress the part, wearing very chic but rebellious attire. When wearing his school uniform, he preferred his face to look like a mixture of his parents (more Remus than Tonks), and his hair was often caramel coloured with Gryffindor maroon highlights, and his eyes were a caramel colour. When he was in different clothes, his hair changed highlights, but that was mainly it.

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, But now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought_

Vic knew that it was going to be very awkward around Teddy tonight. They usually hang out during the full moons in the Shrieking Shack, and last time they were there, Vic gathered up all her courage and told Teddy that she fancied him, not like a brother, but more. He didn't reply and Vic has been stealthily avoiding him ever since. Vic made sure she hung out with her two female friends Jayne Renoir and Eva Darcy more than Teddy's friends, Marius Black and Edward Darcy (Eva's twin). At family gatherings, Vic stayed closer to her uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. But tonight was the night to talk to him, and she was prepared for anything, listening to the last bit of "I Caught Myself".

She Flooed over to the Potter estate, only to find Teddy and the three little Potters playing a Muggle board game in the family room. Teddy was wearing a royal blue t-shirt that wasn't too loose or too tight and comfortable jeans. His hair had blue highlights in it that matched his shirt nicely. The Potter kids and Teddy were glad to see Vic and she soon joined in their game.

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Teddy tucked the three kids in and came back downstairs to talk to Vic. He looked relaxed, but slightly nervous.

"I should probably get going", said Vic, heading out away from Teddy and towards the chimney.

"No, not yet, Vic. I want to talk to you about that full moon."

She slowly turned around and looked into his caramel eyes. They both sighed and Teddy began to speak.

"Vic, I- You know how I get in situations like that. I'm my father's son; he denied for years that he fancied my mom. I didn't know what to do next after you told me you fancied me and that your affection for me was more than a brother-sister bond. I know what to do now."

Teddy closed the gap in between them and put a hand on her cheek. Slowly but surely, their lips met, in a shy but amazing kiss. After their perfect kiss, Vic looked into Teddy's eyes and knew that he was the one. He kissed her on the cheek lovingly, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist.

"So, does this mean we're …. dating?", asked Vic carefully.

"You bet," Teddy whispered as he burrowed her face in her hair towards her neck.

TVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTL

FYI, I have a fic about what happened before this one called "Crushcrushcrush". It's about when Vic tells Teddy she fancies him.

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


End file.
